


Dissociative Execution Dissorder

by ConcreteShadows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, May Contain Graphic Death, Reader Is Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcreteShadows/pseuds/ConcreteShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You IDIOT.” Flowey’s… facial… expressions changes drastically from his normal cute like one. You wanted to scream, but sound refused to come. Tears pricked your eyes from both pain and fear as your breath hitches and you tried to scoot away from the morbid flower.<br/>    “Down here it’s KILLED OR BE KILLED.” He laughed maniacally, surrounding you with the bullets he previously hit you with. You looked back and forth, frantically trying to find a way out; spoiler, there wasn’t one. You run your fingers roughly through your hair, tugging and pulling at it. You could feel the tears pouring down your face, hyperventilating as the circle grew smaller around you.<br/>    “i-i… i dont wan-na die… i dont… i dont wanna d-die…” you quietly stuttered out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissociative Execution Dissorder

    People said that Mt. Ebott was some bad news. They said you’d never come back from it. Though you’ve been going there for a few days and it looked completely harmless, beautiful even. You didn’t understand the bad stigma about this place… Until one day you felt something.. calling.. beckoning you farther up the mountain. It felt almost as if you couldn’t stop moving, and you didn’t until you tripped. You braced your small frame, expecting to hit the hardened ground. The hit never came, you kept falling, and falling, and… falling. You can feel the gravity pulling you deeper until you’re swallowed by the seemingly never ending abyss.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
    You’re eyes fluttered open and you tried to stand. You’re head starts throbbing immediately and you feel dizzy. You felt scared, in fact, you were fucking terrified. Shaking a bit, you take careful-wobbly steps forward, wanting to know where the hell you are.  
    A golden flower pops out of the ground in front of you.  
    “Hi! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” It exclaimed in an almost cartoon-like voice.  
“You’re new to the Underground, aren’t ya?” …Underground…? Was that what this place is called…?  
    “Well, someone’s gonna have to teach ya how things work around here, guess that’s gonna be me~!” You thought you sensed some poison laced in the flower’s words, but you shook it off.  
    “Now, y’see that red thing glowin’ inside your chest? That’s your soul! Now, we monsters have a thing called ‘LOVE’. I can share some, if ya want. Just catch these… ‘friendliness pellets’… as close to your soul as possible, and you’ll gain lots of ‘LOVE’.” Flowey summoned the circular white ‘pellets’ around him. Now you really didn’t feel good about this.  
    “Are you ready? Catch all you can~!” With no other warning than that, he launched them at you. You didn’t have much time to register what was taking place before you were hit with multiple of whatever the hell those things were. Still dizzy, your legs buckled underneath you, ending up on your knees.  
    “You IDIOT.” Flowey’s… facial… expressions changes drastically from his normal cute like one. You wanted to scream, but sound refused to come. Tears pricked your eyes from both pain and fear as your breath hitches and you tried to scoot away from the morbid flower.  
    “Down here it’s KILLED OR BE KILLED.” He laughed maniacally, surrounding you with the bullets he previously hit you with. You looked back and forth, frantically trying to find a way out; spoiler, there wasn’t one. You run your fingers roughly through your hair, tugging and pulling at it. You could feel the tears pouring down your face, hyperventilating as the circle grew smaller around you.  
    “i-i… i dont wan-na die… i dont… i dont wanna d-die…” you quietly stuttered out.  
  
     “Don’t worry, small one, you are safe now,” A mature feminine voice rung out close to where that psychopathic flower was. You looked up, tears still pouring out of your eyes and muffled sobs wracking your little body. You saw the extremely tall goat-like lady standing with a warm smile.  
     “My name is Toriel. You are safe now, child, I will not hurt you. I’m not like… him, I promise you that,” She held out a paw, offering to help you up. Her calling you child would normally bother you, as you were in your late teens, but you didn’t have enough energy to care at the moment. You cautiously reached your hand to meet her paw, and she gently pulled you from the ground.  
     “Th-thank you.. f-for.. sav..ing me, T-Toriel…” You said, keeping your head down and your hands clasped in front of you. She crouched down to you and wiped your eyes with the fur on her paws.  
    “I would not let an innocent soul be harmed, especially not one in your state. Now, come, child, I will lead you to your new home,” She smiled at you. You felt like you could trust her, so you gave a small smile back to her and nodded a bit as she stood back up and softly grabbed your small hand.  
    "What is your name, child?”  
    "_-______" "_____? That's a pretty name.”  
    She lead you through what she called the ‘Ruins’, explaining the puzzles and whatnot of the place. She gave you a phone and told you to stay where you were. After a while, though, you wandered off. Toriel called you occasionally about trivial things. You met a ghost, and quickly befriended it. You also found what was called a ‘Spider Bake Sale’. You bought quite a few donuts with some gold you found though out your small adventure.  
    Soon enough, you found the room Toriel had run off to. She seemed surprised that you had found her, but then took you into what you assumed to be is her house.  
     You noticed that the home smelled of sugary baked-goods as you walked through the door. The sweet scent comforted you slightly, remembering all of your favourite foods when you were on the surface.  
     "I wanted to commemorate your arrival, small one, so I baked you a butterscotch-cinnamon pie," Toriel informed you with a smile. She beckoned for you hand and started leading you to the right wing of the house.  
    "I have something to show you, child." She stopped the two of you in front of a door, the first door in that side of the house. She looked down at you and smiled, removing her paw from your hand and placing her arm around your shoulder.  
    "This is your room now. Please, go in and make yourself at home, child, I still have a few things to tend to." After that was said, she patted your head and walked back out of the area. The room didn't really suit your taste, as it was clearly for a small child, but you wouldn't dare say anything against Toriel's mother-like hospitality.  
        You lie on the bed, still quite shaken up. Eventually, you find yourself fading into sleep.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

_All you could see was the crimson colour flowing from your body. It was everywhere. You wanted to scream, but noise never came. All you could hear was the faint laughing of a child. You sobbed and held your throbbing head. Everything hurt so intensely._

_ **"YOU .... DIE ........ TAKE CONTROL ...... BODY. EVERYONE .... DIE ...... HAND ....... ALL YOUR FAULT.”** _

_You couldn't make out all the distorted words, but that didn't mean you were not absolutely terrified. You could feel something hit you and everything faded._

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
     You lifted your head and your eyes opened slowly. You were afraid of what you would see, but you found yourself back in the room Toriel had given you.  
     "I-it was... a.. dream...? Y-yeah, it w-was just a.. dream. I'm okay now, T-Toriel wouldn't hurt... me... I'm... I-I'm safe..." You panted, feeling oddly out of breath. You looked over and saw a plated slice of pie on the floor. You smiled, this comforted you and reassured you that Toriel was a kind monster, not like the first one you met.  
    You set the pie on a small table in the room and walked out to find the motherly figure. You found her in what you assumed to be the living room reading. You sat in front of her and contemplated telling her about your dream, but decided against it. You didn't want to bother her with it, as it was probably just a dream brought on by earlier events.  
     "Oh, hello, child. I see that you're awake." She looked down at you and smiled as she always does. You wanted to ask her how to get home, to the surface. You didn't dislike her hospitality, but you felt uncomfortable with this world and wanted to go home.  
     "U-um.. T-Toriel..?”  
     "Yes, child?”  
    "A-ah, how do I.. get h-home..? N-notbecauseId-don'tappreciateyoubeings-sonice Ir-reallydobutIjustwanttogethomep-pleaseunderstand." You manged to sputter out.  
    "I.. uh.. have something important I must attend to, please stay here." And with that she ran out and down the stairs. Against your better judgement, you decided to go after her. She saw you and told you to go back upstairs, that she was destroying the exit to the ruins, trying to protect you. She kept walking forward, and you kept following. She stopped to scold you occasionally, but that didn’t stop you. You wanted to go home.  
    “Child, this your final warning. Please just go upstairs.”  
    “I-I’m sorry, I can’t do that..”  
    “Fine. Then prove to me that you’re strong enough to survive out there. Prove that you won’t let yourself die.” Toriel looked at you with a hurt expression. Fight..? You had to fight… Toriel?  
    “I-I.. T-Tor… Toriel… I… I don’t want to fight.” She summoned small ball of fire around her and you saw your should glow in your chest again, just like when you first fell down here. You were so confused and scared. Was Toriel, the lady who had treated with the most kindness you’ve experienced in your life, going to kill you…? You took a shaky step back and looked up at the goat monster in fear. Toriel threw the fire at you, hitting you several times. She bore this cold stare that pierced through your very core. You felt something starting to break inside of you, also getting a dizzy feeling from the blunt pain. Your previous determination to leave the Underground was slowly diminishing.  
    “T-Toriel please…” Your voice wavered. “I-I’m sorry. I-I’m so s-sorry, p-please… please st-stop…” You felt as if you were choking. This seemed to have an impact on the furry monster, as her eyes widened and her cold expression went from that of someone whom was defending their "turf" to that of a mother whom had just smacked her child.  
        "_-_____... I'm sorry. I hadn't realized I would hurt you like this. Please forgive me..." Toriel whispered to you, obviously devastated at her previous actions.  
        "I just wanted to protect you. I understand that you want to go home... but... This world is not safe for humans. Though, I do realize now that the Ruins would get quite boring for you after a while. Plus not having any interactions with anyone other than me would probably hinder your social growth and development..." She rambled on about the many cons and flaws of keeping you here for a while.  
        "I will put aside my loneliness and selfishness for once, child. Just promise me one thing, if you leave, please never come back. And don't let him... Asgore... Take your soul." Toriel turned around and hugged you, then promptly left with tears in her eyes. You felt bad, knowing you had upset her, but you had to keep going. You pushed through the large, magenta doors and did just that, kept going.

**Author's Note:**

> -I also apologize if anyone dislikes how I wrote Reader, I wrote them based on myself and how I would react. I am a very emotional person who is pretty sensitive to pain, so I apologize if any of you find it annoying or something of the sort!-
> 
> (Also if you see any typos, grammatical errors, or things that would sound better with a different wording, please feel free to comment and tell me! I won't get mad; I would actually appreciate it if you do tell me I made a mistake or help me out with some wording!)


End file.
